gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Goldforlife.biz
goldforlife.biz ist eine Website aus Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Startseite center|frame|Geld hat keinen inneren Wert. Investieren Sie lieber in Klunker. Ihre Investments sind unrentabel. Ihre Rente ist ungewiss. Ihre Frau ist mit ihrem Personal Trainer durchgebrannt und Sie sind süchtig nach verschreibungspflichtigen Medikamenten. Hätten Sie in GOLD statt in Aktien investiert, wären Sie jetzt steinreich und glücklich. center|frame|Als Sie Steuern hinterzogen, hatten Sie die Hose voll. Mit Gold machen Sie sich die Taschen voll. Um die Finanzkrise zu meistern, druckt die US-Regierung mehr Geld. center|frame|Dieses Geld wird wertlos sein. Ihr ganzes Geld ist wertlos geworden. Bald wird man sich Lebensmittel und Kleidung nur noch mit Gold kaufen können, wie damals im Mittelalter. Die Rückkehr ins Goldene Zeitalter, als religiöse Fanatiker mit der Metflasche am Hals durchs Land zogen und Mägde vergewaltigten und als ein Sack Getreide für einen One-Night-Stand mit einem Bauernjungen reichte. In South Dakota und Nevada, wo das meiste Gold her ist, ist die Revolution bereits im Gange. In dieser wirtschaftlich schwierigen Zeit ist ein Besuch bei Omas Schmuckkästchen oder des städtischen Friedhofs Gold wert. center Gold ist als Statussymbol unentbehrlich. Legen Sie Ihr Geld in physische Werte an. Raffgierige Börsenmakler plündern Ihre Investitionen und nehmen Ihnen Ihr Haus weg. center|frame|Frauen kriegen bei Gold große Augen! Frauen kriegen bei Gold große Augen. Die Musikvideos auf MeTV sind der beste Beweis. Für Gold seifen sie sich ein und räkeln sich im String-Bikini auf Motorhauben. Fasst man ihnen an die Brüste, kassiert man eine Ohrfeige. Fasst man ihnen mit einem Goldbarren an die Brüste, haben sie schneller Ihren Penis im Mund als Sie gucken können. Der Erwerb von Gold ist 100 Prozent anonym. Niemand bekommt etwas von Ihrem unfassbaren Reichtum mit und das neugierige Finanzamt bleibt mit der Erhebung von Kapitalertragssteuer hinterm Berg, wenn Sie über unseren sicheren Online-Schwarzmarkt kaufen. Männer mit Goldketten um den Hals sind bekanntermaßen Erfolgsgaranten in Sachen Business und Frauen. Goldzähne sind ein Zeichen von Luxus. Die Franzosen baden gerne darin. Europäischer Adel garniert Schokolade und Getränke gerne mit Blattgold, Streugold oder Goldstaub, um den Reichtum des Gastgebers vorzuführen. Wenn die Gäste dann später gegessen haben, wird der funkelndste und formschönste Haufen prämiert. Das erklärt auch, warum der Wasserverbrauch in europäischen Toiletten so niedrig ist. center|frame|Geld hat keinen inneren Wert. Investieren Sie lieber in Klunker. center Häufig gestellte Fragen Wie wird Gold gemessen? Gold wird in Troy-Unze gemessen (abgeleitet von Helena aus Troja, die Tochter des Zeus, die für eine Goldmünze mit jedem ins Bett gestiegen sein soll). Eine Unze entspricht etwa acht Achteln. center Wie wird Gold verkauft? Meistens in Goldbarren, besonders beliebt bei Egomanen; wir verkaufen allerdings auch Barrengold, das ist praktisch Suppe. Goldmünzen erlangten traurige Berühmtheit unter alternden Videospielbegeisterten. center Ist der Goldpreis schon einmal gefallen? Nein, dieser Fall ist noch nie eingetreten. Im Gegensatz zu Papier wächst Gold nicht auf Bäumen oder Äckern. center Woher stammt der Begriff „Edelmetalle“? Weil Goldmünzenbesitzer dazu neigen, in abgedunkelten Räumen mit ihnen zu spielen und zu nuscheln „Mein Schatz“, was sich für Außenstehende wie „Metallschatz“ anhört. center Kann ich Gold auf mein Rentenkonto einzahlen? Ja, aber Sie werden es nie zu Gesicht bekommen, geschweige denn in den Händen halten. Es wird in Ihrem Namen verwaltet. Sobald Sie 59 1/2 sind, erfolgt die Lieferung, aber Sie werden dann bereits so altersblöd und infolge zahlreicher Schlaganfälle so dement sein, dass Sie sich nicht mal mehr an Gold werden erinnern können. center Warum stützen die Staaten Ihre Währung nicht mehr mit Gold? Weil der Besitz von Geld viel einfacher ist. center|frame|Frauen kriegen bei Gold große Augen! Jetzt Gold kaufen center|frame|Kaufen Sie jetzt Gold!! Sind Sie bereit, in Gold zu investieren und es dort zu lagern, wo es bombensicher ist? Wir verkaufen Goldmünzen, -barren, -ingots, -füllungen, -schmuck, -sexspielzeug und -staub, ideal als Deko auf Nachtisch, Kissen oder Koks, damit Ihre Alte weiß, was für ein kultiviertes und luxuriöses Leben Sie führen. center|frame|KAUFEN center|frame|Bundesstaatliche Ermittlung: GESPERRT. Fall: GOLD241326F Unser Web-Shop ist vorübergehend nicht erreichbar, da es kleinere rechtliche Fragen mit dem Zoll, dem FIB und der Wertpapieraufsichtsbehörde zu klären gibt. Schauen Sie morgen noch einmal vorbei, denn Gold ist immer eine lohnende Investition. center Kategorie:Websites Kategorie:Übersetzungen